


The Ghost of the Castle

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Daisuga Week 2015, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumour in the castle among the staff that a ghost could be seen walking the halls at night. Daichi a visiting king is not so sure and is determined to solve the mystery of the ghost that lurks the halls and into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of the Castle

There was a rumour in the castle among the staff that a ghost could be seen walking the halls at night. One of the old king’s murdered mistresses from ages past. This meant that aside from the lazy guardsmen who patrolled that none wandered the halls of house Ukai in the depths of the night for fear of seeing this ghost.

This is what Daichi had been told at least. He was a King visiting on business and he did not much enjoy rumours of the supernatural, he felt that they were frivolous and childish, he had every right to think they were so until this “ghost” ended up in his bed. By all rights he should have taken his knife to the ghost, but there was no explanation into how it would have gotten into his room, his men were not incompetent.

A slender thing this ghost was, appearing from the depths of the darkness to curl into his back, burrowing in deep to sleep up against his back, breathing in time with his own breaths, almost melting into his being. But this ghost was warm, and had bones and flesh, was it even a ghost at all? Daichi couldn’t bring himself to check for the fear of discovering that there was nothing at all there did not pose well on his mind.

So he tolerated this nightly visitor for three nights until his right hand man Asahi posed many questions about the quality of his sleep. He must look tired from all the time he spent lying awake out of nerves so he decided to do something about it.

Tonight Daichi would hide in the shadows and watch his nightly visitor carefully. If he indeed flew through walls he would ask to have his room changed and warn his host Ukai that there was a ghost haunting this room.

He had slept earlier in the day so he was wide awake right now, bundled up in his nightshirt and dressing gown and slippers waiting carefully, watching, with a book that was not too interesting in hand to pass the time. It was around the 10th hour that the ghost appeared. Except it was not a ghost, it was a young man and he appeared from the closet?!

Daichi waited for the young man to settle himself into the large and empty bed before going to inspect the closet. As he had suspected there was a hidden door right at the back for him to slip through. Peeking through the door there was a long dark passageway that led to pitch blackness.

That cleared up the mystery of the ghost appearing and disappearing through walls, the young man must simply be familiar with the layout of the secret passages of the castle. It was not unusual for them to be in a castle for staff or even secret lovers in this case, to keep them out of sight and out of mind unless called for.

Retreating back into his room Daichi then looked upon the boy in his bed. He was exquisite in a large billowy silken nightshirt with silvery hair and long luscious lashes. Daichi couldn’t help but try to itemize the moles that he could see through the loose and open collar of his nightshirt, much like the mark that lay beneath his right eye, contrasting with pale and milky skin. The “ghost” was just a sleepwalker, a gorgeously pale sleepwalker and Daichi had an idea.

When the clock struck twelve his beautiful bed guest rose from the bed and went back through the passage. Daichi followed closely behind with a candle so he would not trip in the dark, back to where the sleepwalker rested before climbing back into his bed beside him. His method was perhaps a bit aggressive but it would clear up the nonsence once and for all.

And indeed it did. The screams of the chambermaids proved it. After Daichi carefully explained why a foreign king was sleeping in the bed of one of King Ukai’s charges the matter was cleared up promptly. It turned out that the beauty Sugawara was a terrible sleepwalker and often ended up in that room due to the comfortable bed and the thick furs. Sugawara was highly amused by Daichi’s method of detective skills and profusely apologized for being such a hassle, glancing up and down at the king with approval. Daichi instead gladly allowed Sugawara rights to return to his room whenever he pleased, after all it was him who was the visitor.  

So the mystery of the ghost was solved and the King of Karasuno soon found himself with a young new lover and a tale that delighted the courts for years to come.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet tale for you all! Thank you for reading my wee contribution to Day 1 of DaiSuga week! Please feel free to leave your comments and advise me of how I can improve! I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
